


I can't feel my face

by MigraineLane



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, a little saucy, like idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigraineLane/pseuds/MigraineLane
Summary: After dating for a while Sal decides to show his face to you. It doesn't go so well.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	I can't feel my face

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve honestly put a shit ton of work into this by accident so I won't be offended if you hound me to continue it. Despite growing up in this era a lot of this shit blew over my head. It was just amazing to learn about.  
> this fic is squished into the canon timeline as best I can muster. All Characters portrayed in this fic are above the age of 18.
> 
> ALSO, I am aware this isn't the best work out there please don’t point out inconsistencies, I’m new to this. Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive!

The room was dark, the only light was pouring from the frozen frame of a movie. The two figures in front of the television were not particularly invested in the frozen frame the light came from. Rather the couple seemed stuck in an intimate conversation.

"Are you sure? You don't need to take it off. Unless you can't see over it?" You softly spoke as you took the hand of the other movie goer.

"Well. We've been together since high school now. You're the only one who somehow hasn't accidentally seen or tried to force me to take it off." The shorter male looked at you, the harsh light made his biological eye stand out brilliantly, somehow adding more feeling to his statement.

"Ah Sal, " you inhale and stare at him for a bit and sigh with a smile. " Alright."

He sits there for a moment, not moving a muscle like he was trying to understand what you said. After a minute he raises shaky hands to the back of his head, you hear the familiar sound of the latches being removed. You had experienced him removing the prosthetic to eat but this time you were watching every movement of it as it began to dangle off his face like never before.  
You hear his breath catch and then return to the shaky panting of his anxiety.

He took his time with the top latch, you couldn't tell if it was hesitation or he was shaking too hard to get it undone.

"Hey, Sal…" You start to speak, concerned.

"It's fine. Just, just," he took a breath; the shakiness subsided for a moment as he sat there, hands behind his head as he faced the floor. "Just give me a minute."

You nod, he can't see you do so but just hearing you nod calms him down enough. He finally unlatches the top most straps and slowly pulls his prosthetic off. The blue haired boy refuses to look at you for a moment before you see his brows furrowed a bit and, in a surge of confidence, he looks at you. Your eyes lock and immediately he pulls his head back down to look at the ground.

In the harsh light of the television you see the valleys and hills that make up his face. There were so many, it was surreal. You brought your hands to his face, cupping him gently, and pulled him to meet your gaze. He keeps his eye trained away from you even still.

He looked otherworldly, nothing like you imagined. The shine of his burns, the matte of his scars everything showed itself in the brilliant light. You must have been staring for what was ages, what snapped you back to reality was your boyfriend's hand reaching back for the prosthetic. You realize now your right hand is warm and wet, tears. Sal had been crying ever since you laid your hands on him. He was shaking like a leaf and he was hastening to put the mask back on.

You took a chance, before he was able to get his second hand on the mask you kissed him. Your lips land right in the largest cavern of his face, he freezes and inhales sharply. The mask drops to the floor, as it does you continue to kiss every single divot and scar you can find in the strange light. Leaving no area unkissed you feel movement under your hands, he was trying to pull away.

You immediately take the signal and pull backwards, looking at his face. He was still crying, his features contorted in a mix of confusion and pain. There was a long flooding silence that drowned out your breathing and his, all you could hear was your blood rushing through your ears.

"Sal," you broke the silence weakly.

The silence returns as if you never broke it as he composes himself. Despite missing half his face you were able to read his emotions well enough. You were scared, was it too much? Should you have asked permission? The thumping in your chest and ears grew stronger with each passing second. Eventually he opened his mouth, as if to say something.

He closed it, hesitating for a moment and then finally, "You don't have to do that."

It was too forward after all. You reply, hoping he means something else, "Do what?"

"You don't have to pity me. Kissing me...like that."

Well, that was unexpected. Your thoughts swirl for a moment. Were your movements ever hesitant? No not that you recalled, you were quite deliberate.

"Sal what do you mean pity you? I love you."

"You're just saying that. I'm sure you're just itching to leave, to stop pretending to not gag."

Your brain goes into a tailspin at his words. Gag? Why would you gag? Anything you could say right now would sound like a lie. He got like this sometimes and it pushed you two into arguments time and time again. You knew he was insecure but everyone else had seen his face, did he treat them the same or just you?

"Sal Fisher I love you and I love your face. I... every single scar." What a weak reply. This is just going to end like usual.

"Just stop, okay? Todd and Neil are sleeping, wouldn't want to wake them up." He went to grab his prosthetic once again. " I shouldn't have shared. At least Larry and Ash didn't try to pretend when they saw."

Your heart.

You felt it in your chest, it was like a buckshot to the heart. Your own tears welled up, where did those come from. "I'm not p-pretending"

What could you even say to fix this? He hates you, he hates you, he hates you. You wrack your head for something to say to fix the situation as it's your turn to shake and cry.

"It's OK, I'm not blind. I know I'm ugly, Y/N, I don't need you r-"

"I'd-...I'd," you cut him off, quickly looking in your mind for something to say. Something to say that will avoid a fight. You search for ammo, after seconds of deliberation you shoot point blank, blushing profusely at your thoughts. "The only place you'd look better is in my crotch"

He freezes. You quietly die. He looks you over through one puffy eye. Once, twice, three times he scans over your body. He looked angry but something else was there, you couldn't tell what. You squirm under his gaze, uncomfortable yet it arouses something within you.

"I, I uh." You try to smirk through your anxiety. "I wanna feel you against my thighs."

His blue eye whipped to your crotch then to your face. It was like he was trying to scan for lies but the left side of his face definitely is feeling the burn of a bright pink blush. He looked so silly, angry but blushing, you just wanted to keep kissing that stupid little face.

"So you're either also a freak or you're trying to pity me again." He said flatly.

You relax, the tension you didn't realize that you built up released as you slump into yourself. You didn't consider yourself a freak but seeing your boyfriend so vulnerable, it gave you a high.

"No, I just really like you. I like all of you." You tripped over your words a bit but got there in the end.

"Y/N...you just..." He sighed deeply, putting the prosthetic back on finally. "I'm going to go get some air. Don't follow me."

With that, he's up on his feet and on the way to the door. Your breath hitches and the tears well back up. You should be used to him leaving conversations that were hard on him but it still hurts. He did this every time, even when you two were IMing or texting. You finally nod and turn around on the spot to pet Gizmo and keep Sal from seeing you hurt, not that it would change his mind; he has his own feelings to deal with. Feelings you caused yet again. Gizmo 'prrts?' as you lay your hand on him and instantly purrs. As you smile at him, you hear the door to Sal's room click shut. Now the water works really start.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that's it for now! Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm not sure how ooc Sal is but hey I tried! Anyway, sorry it ended off on a sad note if enough of you like it I'd be chill with writing more.


End file.
